Big Time Rush - Plötzlich Meermänner
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Die Jungs machen ferien auf eine Insel in Australien. Doch bei einer Vollmondnacht verändert sich ihr Leben auf einem Schlag
1. Chapter 1

**I' ve got a special power**  
** That I'm not afraid to use **

** So come on this is my adventure**  
** And this is my fantasy**  
** It's all about living in the ocean **  
** Being wild and free.**

** Cause I'm no ordinary boy**  
** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**  
** Land of sea,**  
** I' ve got the power if I just believe.**  
** Cause I'm no ordinary boy**  
** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**  
** Land of sea,**  
** The world's my oyster**  
** I'm the pearl**  
** No,ordinary boy.**

**We' ve got to stick toghether  
Cause the best things come in four.  
Want it to last forever  
All the magic and fun at sea.**

**So come on is this our adventure**  
**There's no telling were we'll go**

**And all I want is just to live  
A mogst the H2O!**

**Cause I'm no ordinary boy**  
**I'm from the deep blue underworld,**  
**Land of sea,**  
**I' ve got the power if I just believe.**  
**Cause I'm no ordinary boy**  
**I'm from the deep blue underworld,**  
**Land of sea,**  
**The world's my oyster**  
**I'm the pearl**  
**No ordinary boy.**

* * *

Big Time Rush hatten ihre letzte Staffel abgedreht und bevor ihre Sommertour beginnen würde, haben die Jungs einen Urlaub auf einer australische Insel names Mako geplant. Die Jungs wollten nämlich schon immer Urlaub in Australien machen und jetzt hatten sie sich entschlossen es wahr zu machen. Alle waren aufgeregt für ihre anstehenden Urlaub und wusste nicht wirklich, was sie alles mitnehmen sollten. Kendall war als erster fertig mit dem packen seines Koffers. Logan war der zweite, dann James und zum Schluss Carlos.

"Ich bin ja so aufgeregt", sagte Carlos vor freude.

"Kommt Alexa auch mit?", fragte James.

"Nein, sie kann leider nicht aus familiären Gründe. Und was ist mit Halston?", fragte Carlos.

"Sie kann leider auch nicht mitkommen, weil sie irgendetwas erledigen müsse", antwortete James.

"Dann ist es wohl ein Boys' Vacation", sagte Kendall.

"Scheint so", kommentierte Logan.

Nachdem sie sich alle von ihren Familien und Freunde verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu LAX, das berühmten Flughafen von Los Angeles. Dort gingen Carlos und James erstmal aufs Klo und Kendall und Logan warteten draußen auf ihnen.

"Sollten wir es ihnen nicht endlich sagen, Logan?", fragte Kendall.

"Was denn?", fragte Logan sichtlich verwirrt.

"Na, dass wir ein Paar sind", sagte Kendall.

"Kendall, ich bin noch nicht soweit, mich zu outen", sagte Logan.

"Das verstehe ich ja, aber sie sind unsere Freunde, Logan. Sie haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, sonst sind sie vielleicht hinterher sauer auf uns, weil wir es den beiden solange verschwiegen haben", sagte Kendall.

"Ich bin aber nunmal noch nicht bereit für den Schritt. Bitte versteh es doch und zwing mich nicht dazu", sagte Logan und ging paar Schritte von Kendall entfernt.

"Sie sind aber unsere Freunde Logan!", sagte Kendall laut und jetzt wurde Logan erst recht sauer.

"Weißt du was Kendall...Tu doch was du willst! Denk aber nicht, dass ich dann noch mit dir reden oder geschweige küssen werde!", sagte Logan wütend und ging schon Richtung Check-In.

"Logan, warte doch!", rief Kendall, doch anscheinden hat Logan es nicht gehört, da er einfach weiterging.

Kendall seufzte nur frustrierend und überlegte sich, wie er es bei Logan wieder gut machen könne. Kendall wartete immer noch auf James und Carlos, während Logan schon gemütlich im Flugzeug saß. Logan holte sein iPhone raus, steckte die Kopfhörer in seine Ohren und spielte seine Lieblingsmusik ab, die er immer hörte, wenn er mit Kendall einen Streit gehabt hatte. Wieder bei Kendall...Er schlug regelrecht seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, weil James und Carlos sich echt Zeit ließen mit dem Pinkeln.

"Werdet ihr mal fertig?!", schrie Kendall.

"Hetz uns nicht! Du hast doch gesehen, wie viel wir getrunken haben! Dann dauert es eben lange, meine Fresse ey", sagte Carlos genervt.

"Sag nicht meine Fresse ey zu mir, sonst ist es das letzte mal für dich, dass ich dich zu einem Urlaub mitnehme", sagte Kendall sarkastisch.

Nach 3 Minuten waren James und Carlos endlich fertig mit dem Pinkeln und kamen aus dem Klo raus. Carlos jedoch ignorierte Kendall. Der Grund dafür war Kendalls Kommentar von vorhin. Carlos ließ es sich vielleicht nicht anmerken, aber es hat ihn schwer in Herz getroffen, dass Kendall ihn nicht dabei haben wollte.

* * *

**Paar Stunden später...**

Die Jungs waren jetzt in Austrailen gelandet und holten ihre Koffer ab. Nachdem alle Koffern gefunden wurden, riefen sie einen Taxi, die zu einem Schiffsplatz bringen sollte. Dort angekommen, bezahlte Kendall den Taxifahrer und die Jungs stiegen dann aus. Dann suchten sie jemand, der sie nach Mako bringen würde, bisher aber vergebens. Bis sie auf einen umheimlich alten Mann trafen.

"Ihr wollt nach Mako, stimmt's?", fragte der alte Mann.

"Ä-ähm j-j-ja", stotterte Kendall leicht ängstlich.

"Wisst ihr, ihr solltet euch dort lieber in Acht nehmen. Man sagt, dass etwas in der Vollmondnacht", sagte der Mann und führte die Jungs zu seinem Schiff.

Kendall blieb neben Logan, da dieser leicht zitterte und Kendall wollte Logan eben beschützen.

"Logan, es tut mir leid wegen das, was ich im Flughafen gesagt habe. Ich war selbstsüchtig und habe deine Gefühle verletzt...Ich kann's verstehen, wenn du mit mir Schluss machst", sagte Kendall leise, sodass es nur Logan hören konnte.

"Ich werde nicht mit dir Schluss machen Kendall. Meine Reaktion war auch nicht gerade die beste. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreinen sollen. Du willst schließlich nur das beste für uns", sagte Logan und lächelte Kendall an.

"Und das beste für uns ist, wenn wir es noch geheim halten, denn dann streiten wir uns auch nicht so oft, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Kendall.

"Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", lachte Logan.

"Also, alles wieder gut zwischen uns?", fragte Kendall.

"Jap", antwortete Logan und gab Kendall einen flüchtigen Kuss.

"Na, dann ab nach Mako", sagte Kendall lächelnd.

"Ich freue mich schon darauf", meinte Logan und legte einen Arm um Kendall.

* * *

**Und das Abenteuer hat gerade erst begonnen...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Also, alles wieder gut zwischen uns?", fragte Kendall.

"Jap", antwortete Logan und gab Kendall einen flüchtigen Kuss.

"Na, dann ab nach Mako", sagte Kendall lächelnd.

"Ich freue mich schon darauf", meinte Logan und legte einen Arm um Kendall.

* * *

Kendall und Logan gingen wieder zu den anderen, die schon auf den Boot auf sie warteten. Sie fragten ständig, was die beiden gemacht hätten, doch Logan und Kendall zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern. Irgendwie hatte Kendall ein komischen Gefühl gehabt, als ob James und Carlos was von der Beziehung wussten. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet.

"Sie haben doch gesagt, dass bei Mako komische Sachen passieren. Was haben Sie damit gemeint?", fragte Carlos den Bootsfahrer.

"Es passiert meistens in der Vollmundnacht und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist morgen wieder Vollmund. Da habt ihr wohl echt Glück was. Dann erlebt ihr wohl die Magie", lachte der Bootsfahrer.

"Glaub ihn nicht,Carlos. Er macht nur Scherze", sagte Logan, "Denn es gibt keine Magie im echten Leben."

"Was ist mit der Magie der Liebe?"", flüsterte Kendall in Logans Ohr.

"Du bist nicht gerade Hilfsbereit, Kendall", flüsterte Logan zurück.

"Oh, bin ich das?", sagte Kendall leise und drehte beleidigt seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"So habe ich das noch nicht gemeint, Kenny.", versuchte Logan sich zu verteidigen.

"Ich rede nicht mit dir", sagte Kendall beleidigt.

"Hast du doch gerade", lächelte Logan.

Kendall sah Logan an und musste dann selbst anfangen zu lachen. James und Carlos sahen die beiden nur verwirrt an, da sie nicht wussten, wieso sie so lachten. Aber das konnte ihnen im Endeffekt auch eigentlich egal sein. Hauptsache Kendall und Logan würden sich nicht streiten. Die Fahrt über das Meer blieb für ne Weile ruhig, so dass Carlos schon dem Einschlafen nahe war, doch James hatte ihn immer wieder aufgeweckt, worüber sich Carlos immer darüber ärgerte. Kendall lachte, da es lustig aussah, wie Carlos sich aufregte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Logan nicht neben ihn saß.

"Wo ist eigentlich Logan?", fragte Kendall James.

"Er ist dahinten und sieht über das Meer hinaus", antwortete James und zeigte in Logans Richtung.

"Danke", bedankte sich Kendall bei ihm, stand auf und ging zu Logan rüber.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Ist irgendwas oder wieso schaust du ins Ferne?", fragte Kendall seinen festen Freund.

"Ach, ich habe nur über was nachgedacht. Ist nicht so wichtig",log Logan.

"Logan, wir sind seit 5 Monaten ein Paar. Lüg mich nicht an", sagte Kendall.

"Ich möchte, dass James und Carlos über uns bescheid wissen, Kendall. Du hattest recht. Irgendwann würden sie es eh erfahren", gab Logan zu.

"Bist du dir da auch sicher? Du kannst es dir noch in Ruhe überlegen. Nicht das wir voreillige Schlüsse machen. Wer weiß, wie James und Carlos darüber reagieren werden", erklärte Kendall.

"Auch wieder wahr. Sag mal...Meine Intelliqenz färbt auf dich ab, seit wir zusammen sind", grinste Logan.

"Tja, ich kann mir nicht helfen", sagte Kendall und fing an zu lächeln.

"Ich muss aufpassen. Nicht das du schlauer wirst als ich", scherzte Logan.

"Wäre es wirklich **SO** schlimm, wenn ich schlauer als du wäre?", fragte Kendall.

"Ja, denn das einzige wo ich gut drin bin, ist es schlau zu sein",sagte Logan.

"Das ist doch nicht wahr. Du bist in vielen Sachen gut drinnen. Zum Beispiel: Kochen, Küssen, im Bett und noch mehr", sagte Kendall und umarmte Logan.

"Das war so pervers", lachte Logan.

Kendall löste die Umarmung und sah seinen Freund an und beide fingen laut an zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie wieder zu James und Carlos.

"Na, was habt ihr getrieben ihr Turteltäubchen?", fragte Carlos grinsend.

"Was meinstdu damit?", fragte Kendall schockiert und sah Logan an, der auch sichtlich geschockt war.

"Ach nichts", sagte Carlos und wandte sich dann wieder an James, der gerade an Halston simste.

"Hey! Hatten wir nicht einen Handyfreien Urlaub abgemacht?!", fragte Kendall wütend.

"Darf ich meiner Freundin nicht mal simsen, wie es mir geht?", fragte James verwirrt.

"Sinn eines Handyfreien Urlaub ist es, keine Handys zu benutzen. Außerdem werden wir auf der Insel sowieso kein Empfang haben", erklärte Logan James.

"Hör auf so ein Nerd zu sein", schimpfte James.

"Hör auf Logan ein Nerd zu nennen, möchtegern Bitch", sagte Kendall sauer und ballte seine Hände in Fäusten.

"JETZT KOMMT ALLE MAL WIEDER RUNTER!", schrie Carlos laut, sodass sich alle erschracken.

Alle blieben nach Carlos Ausbruch ruhig und keiner traute sich, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, denn es könnte wieder zu einem Streit führen. Logan lehnte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter und schlief seelenruhig ein, was Kendall zum Lächeln brachte.

"Ist er nicht süß, wenn so schhläft?", fragte Kendall leise.

"Wenn du meinst", antwortete James bissig.

"Wie mans nimmt", lächelte Carlos Kendall an.

"Wir sind angekommen!", schrie der Bootsfahrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Alle blieben nach Carlos Ausbruch ruhig und keiner traute sich, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, denn es könnte wieder zu einem Streit führen. Logan lehnte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter und schlief seelenruhig ein, was Kendall zum Lächeln brachte.

"Ist er nicht süß, wenn so schhläft?", fragte Kendall leise.

"Wenn du meinst", antwortete James bissig.

"Wie mans nimmt", lächelte Carlos Kendall an.

"Wir sind angekommen!", schrie der Bootsfahrer.

* * *

Kendall weckte vorsichtig Logan auf, der noch friedlich am Schlafen war und dessen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter ruhte. Eigentlich wollte er Logan nicht wecken, da er einfach viel zu süß aussah. Aber auch wollte er nicht, dass Carlos und James etwas über ihre heimliche Beziehung bescheid wissen. Da blieb nur noch die Option: Logan zu wecken! Kendall ruckelte Logan leicht und dieser brummte nur. Kendall versuchte es etwas fester, aber auch das schien nicht besonderlich zu wirken, da Logan sich nur noch enger an Kendall kuschelte. James und Carlos sahen die beiden nur verwirrt an und lachten leise, ehe sich erhoben und schon vom Schiff runtergingen.

"Logan, wach auf! Wir sind da!", sagte Kendall laut, um Logan zu wecken, doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion.

Kendall gab letztendlich auf und trug Logan in seinem Armen vom Schiff runter. Dort suchten sich Kendall, Carlos und James eine gute Stelle für ihre Zelte. Sie hatten sich schon vor der Fahr ausgemacht, wer mit wem in einem Zelt schlafen würde. James und Carlos in eins und Kendall und Logan in den anderen. Natürlich hatten Kendall und Logan das so geplant, damit sie zusammen sein können. Nachdem sie die perfekte Stelle gefunden hatte, legte Kendall Logan vorsichtig auf den Boden, damit er den Zelt aufschlagen konnte.  
Nachdem der Zelt aufgeschlagen war, trug Kendall Logan, der immer noch schlief, vorsichtig ins Bett. Kendall seufzte nur, als es Logan ansah. Er wollte nicht mehr, dass die Beziehung ein Geheimnis seie, wollte aber auch nicht, dass Logan es übereil und jeder sie hassen könnten. Kendall lächelte leicht, als Logan sich leicht reckte. Kendall entschied sich dann, Logan alleine zu lassen, damit er ihn nicht wecken könnte.  
Draußen angekommen, bemerkte er, dass James mit seinem Handy rumschwengte, der wohl nach einem Signal suchte.

"Wie Logan gesagt hatte, gibt es hier auf der Insel kein Empfang", sagte Kendall.

"Ach lass mich in Ruhe und geh zu deinem Boyfriend", sagte James, was dazu brachte, dass Kendall seine Augen weitete.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, James! Logan und ich sind nur gute Freunde!", sagte Kendall laut.

"Und seit wann geben sich Freunde leidenschaftliche Küsse auf dem Mund? Ach komm schon. Carlos und ich habe euch schon öfters beim Knutschen und andere private Sachen erwischt. Wieso sagt ihr uns nicht einfach, dass ihr ein Paar seid? Immerhin sind Carlos und ich doch eure Freunde, oder etwa nicht?", fragte James.

"Wir reden darüber, wenn Logan wieder wach ist", sagte Kendall und ging wieder zurück ins Zelt, wo ein geschockter Logan saß.

"Die wissen darüber bescheid?", fragte Logan leise.

"Scheint so", antwortete Kendall und ließ sich neben Logan nieder.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Kendall und legte einen Arm um Logans Schulter.

"Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Logan so, dass es nur Kendall hören konnte.

"Brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, Schatz", sagte Kendall und küsste Logans Kopf.

Logan fing wieder an zu gähnen und die beiden legten sich hin. Dann kuschelte sich Logan an Kendall ran, legte seinen Kopf auf Kendalls Brust und dieser nahm Logan fest in die Arme, bevor sie friedlich einschliefen... Doch leider wusste sie nicht, was morgen mit ihnen passieren würde...


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall wachte als erster auf und bemerkte, dass Logan schon praktisch ganz auf ihm schlief. Natürlich hatte er kein Problem damit, weil er es erstens süß fand und zum zweiten war Logan sein fester Freund. Kendall strich leicht durch Logans Haar und hoffte, dass dieser nicht aufwachen würde, damit er ihn weiter beim Schlafen beobachten könne. Doch nach paar Minuten wachte Logan gähnend auf und sah dann Kendall lächelnd an, welcher es erwiderte. Sie machten sich immer noch Sorgen darauf, was James und Carlos zu ihnen Sagen würden, denn immerhin wussten sie, dass Kendall und Logan ein Paar waren, aber hatten sich nie was anmerken lassen. Kendall und Logan entschieden sich, langsam aus dem Zelt zu gehen, und guckten, ob Carlos und James noch am Schlafen waren. Und zu ihrem Glück schliefen die beiden noch. Dann entschieden sich die beiden, erstmal einen Spaziergang auf der Insel zu machen, damit sie sich erstmal erspannen könnten, bevor sie mit Carlos und James reden würden.  
Nachdem sie zu einem Platz angekommen waren, wo es wunderschön war, entschlossen Kendall und Logan dort erstmals eine Pause zu machen. Kendall merkte, dass Logan sich unwohl fühlte. Er wusste, dass Logan Angst hatte, dass die Leute ihn nicht zu akzeptierten, wie er war. Deswegen wollte Logan auch nicht, dass ihre Beziehung in die Öffentlichkeit käme. Kendall hatte auch immer versucht ihn aufzumuntern, indem immer sagte, dass die Leute, die ihn nicht aktzeptieren würden, Logan eh nicht als Kumpel verdient haben. Aber das klappte leider nie, denn obwohl Logan einer der schlausten aus der Gruppe war, was er aber auch der mit wenig Selbstbewusstsein.  
Kendall legte einen Arm um die Brünette und Logan lehnte sich an Kendall ran, was dem Blonden zum Lächeln brachte. Im Moment zählten nur die beiden und sonst keiner. Kendall strich auch ab und zu mal über Logans Rücken, welcher sich leicht wieder von seinem Sorgen entspannte. Kendall bemerkte, dass Logan sich entspannt und somit machte er weiter. Kendall wollte eigentlich ein ganz normalen Urlaubt mit seinen Freunden machen, aber irgendwie läuft alles aus dem Ruder und er wusste nicht mal wieso. Hätten sie vielleicht doch auf den Mann hören sollen, als er sie gewarnt hatten? Oder bildeten sie sich das alles nur ein, weil ihnen der Mann versuchte hatte, es ihnen einzureden?

"Unser Urlaub geht ganz schön nach hinten los, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Kendall.

"Ja, aber vielleicht wendet sich ja noch alles im Guten. Vielleicht hat James gestern nur ein Scherz gemacht und sie wissen gar nicht, dass wir zusammen sind", sagte Logan mit neuer Hoffnung.

"Vielleicht hast du recht", sagte Kendall.

Eigentlich glaubte Kendall nicht so daran, wollte aber nicht Logans Hoffnungen kaputt machen, denn sonst würde es nur wieder in einem Streit enden. Und er hasste es, wenn er sich mit Logan stritt. Logan sah zu Kendall und küsste den Blonden dann leidenschaftlich, das erwiderte der Blonde natürlich. Als sie sich lösten, sah sich die beiden verliebt in die Augen und fingen an zu lächeln. Dann entschlossen sich die beiden, langsam wieder zu ihrem Zeltplatz zugehen. Und sie hatten jetzt schon so eine Ahnung, dass James und Carlos wach waren. Denn Logan sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon Mittag war.  
Als sie bei ihrem Zeltplatz angekommen waren, wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Sie sahen, wie James und Carlos sich unterhielten und Kendall und Logan blieben angewurzelt stehen, da sie nicht wussten, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Doch James und Carlos bemerkten die beiden und sahen sie verwirrt an, weil sie sich nicht zu ihnen setzen wollten. Carlos winkte nur, damit sie dort hingehen sollten, aber Kendall und Logan waren sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie das machen sollten.  
Nachdem Kendall und Logan immer noch nicht zu ihnen gegangen sind, stand Carlos auf und schub die beiden zu dem Platz, wo Carlos vorher gesessen hatte. Carlos merkte, dass Kendall und Logan irgendwie angespannt waren, wusste aber nicht wieso. Dann setzten sich Kendall und Logan langsam auf dem Boden und Carlos setzte sich dann neben ihnen hin.

"Wieso seid ihr so angespannt?", fragte Carlos, bekam aber keine Antwort auf seiner Frage, da Logan und Kendall und nur in die Ferne starrten.

"Ich glaube es liegt an mir. Kendall und ich haben uns gestern gestritten und dann haben ich gesagt, dass wir über sie bescheid wüssten, dass sie ein Paar sind", gestand James.

"Ist das alles, wieso ihr so angespannt seid?", fragte Carlos und die beiden nickten nur.

"Kendall, Logan...Wir akzeptieren euch doch so wie ihr seid. Vielleicht hätten wir euch früher erzählen sollen, dass wir von euch wussten, damit sowas erst gar nicht erst passieren würde. Aber James und ich wollten warten, bis ihr selbst damit auf uns zu kommen würde. Es muss euch doch nicht peinlich sein. Liebe ist Liebe und hat nichts mit dem Geschlecht zu tun.", erklärte der Latino.

Kendall und Logan entspannten sich sofort, als Carlos es ihnen erzählt hatte, dass alles okay war. Sie begannen darüber zu reden, wie lang sie es schon wussten und Kendall und Logan erzählten auch paar Details ihrer Beziehung, welche Carlos und James gespannt zuhörten.

* * *

Gegen Abend entschloss sich die Gruppe, die Insel weiter zu erkunden, da heute auch noch Vollmondnacht war und sie wissen wollten, ob es stimmte, was der Mann zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie waren gerade auf einen Berg angekommen und auf einmal rutschten sie den Boden hinunter und landeten in einer unterirdischen Höhle. Erst waren sie froh, dass niemand etwas passiert war, machten sich aber dann sorgen, wie sie hier wieder rauskommen würden. Es war viel zu Steil um rauszuklettern.

"Wie es aussieht, müssen wir einen anderen Weg suchen, um hier wieder rauszukommen, also falls es überhaupt einen zweiten Ausgang gibt", sagte James.

Die Jungs gingen tiefer in die Höhle rein und achteten darauf, dass sie eng aneinander waren, damit keiner wegkommen sollte, falls mal jemand die Aufmerksamkeit verlieren sollte. Irgendwann kamen sie zu einem kleinen See in der Höhle an, welches Logan sofort untersuchte.

"Ich gehe kurz mal was gucken", sagte Logan, sprang ins Wasser, tauchte und schwamm dann einfach weg.

Paar Minuten dauerte es, bis Logan wieder zu der Gruppe auftauchte und alle sahen ihn jetzt fragend an, was er eigentlich gemacht hatte.

"Der See ist mit dem Ozean verbunden. Nur maximal 2 Minuten Tauchzeit. Das ist der Weg nach draußen", erklärte Logan.

Da keiner eine Gegenargument hatten, sprangen auch Carlos, James und Kendall ins Wasser. Doch auf einmal fing der See an zu leuchten und kleine Lichtbläschen stiegen zum Himmel hinaus und da sahen die Jungs, dass sie sich in einem intakten Vulkan befangen und der Vollmond schien herab. '  
Als der See aufgehört hatte zu leuchten, entschlossen sich die Jungs sofort aus der Höhle zu schwimmen. Ihnen war klar, dass sie hier nicht mehr länger bleiben wollten. Und Logan hatte recht gehabt. In 2 Minuten befanden sie sicher wieder an der Oberfläche. Die Jungs schwammen dann zur Insel und waren erstmal froh, wieder aus der Höhle zu sein.


	5. Chapter 5

Müde von dem ganzen Schwimmen, gingen die Jungs erschöpfend zu ihrem Zeltplatz zurück. Sie wussten echt nicht, was vorhin abgegangen war, als sie in diesem See waren und es dann begonnen hatte aufzuleuchten. Aber darüber würden sie sich erst morgen einen Köpf drüber machen, denn sie wollten nur noch in ihren Zelten gehen und eine Runde schlafen.

"Weißt du, was vorhin abgegangen ist?", fragte Kendall seinen festen Freund.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Kendall. Und ich will mir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Ich will nur noch schlafen gehen, denn ich bin total müde. Ich könnte locker 5 Tage durchschlafen, ohne einmal aufzuwachen", sagte Logan gähnend, was Kendall leicht zum Lachen brachte.

Nach paar Minuten waren die Jungs dann endlich an ihrem Zeltplatz angekommen und gingen in ihren Zelten rein. Logan sah Kendall zu, wie er sein Hemd auszog und konnte nicht anders, als sich die Lippen zu belecken. Natürlich hatte Kendall das gerade bemerkt und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, da er schon ein wenig peinlich fand, wenn Logan sowas machte. Doch Kendall würde sich sicher bald daran gewöhnen, da Logan es fast immer machte, wenn Kendall sich das Shirt aussieht. Logan zog sich auch sein Hemd aus und Kendall legte sich zu Logan hin, welcher den Blonden schon fest in die Arme nahm. Kendall summte glücklich, als Logan seine Stirn küsste. Das machte Logan immer, bevor sie schlafen gehen. Also es war ein Gute Nacht Kuss. Beide schliefen dann angekuschelt ein und träumten von den jeweils anderen.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und diesmal war es Logan, der als erstes aufgewacht war. Naja, soviel dazu, dass er 6 Tage durchpennen könne. Logan gähnte leiste und achtete darauf, dass er Kendall nicht aus seinem Schlaf wecken würde. Langsam ging Logan aus dem Zelt raus und merkte, dass James und Carlos auch noch am Schlafen waren. Also entschied er sich, erstmal eine kleine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, solange die anderen noch schliefen. Er ging zu einer geeignete Stelle, zog sich die Hose und Boxershorts aus und ging ins Wasser. Logan liebte das Nackt-Schwimmen einfach, weil es für ihn echt entspannend war. Doch langsam merkte er, dass seine Beine immer unbeweglicher wurde und das Wasser anfing zu blubbern. Und dann sah er was, was ihn schockte.

"LEUTE! ICH HABE EINEN SCHWANZ!", schrie Logan so laut, dass die anderen aufwachten.

"Ach ne! Hätten wir jetzt echt nicht gedacht! Und niemand außer Kendall möchte Logan Jr. sehen!", schrie verärgert zurück, da dieser angepisst war, dass er aus seinem Schlaf geweckt wurde.

"Doch nicht der Schwanz! Ich meine ein Fischschwanz. Ach kommt doch zum Meer, dann werde ich es euch zeigen!", schrie Logan.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber dann kamen auch James, Carlos und Kendall endlich. Carlos und James hofften, dass es kein Scherz war, denn sie wollten den Schwanz von Logan wirklich nicht sehen, aber Kendall grinste schon. Doch mit einem Flossenschlag war Logan schon wieder zurück geschwommen und die anderen sahen ihn geschockt an, denn sowas hatten sie echt noch nie im Leben gesehen.

"Aber wie ist das möglich? Gestern sind wir doch noch zusammen aus der Höhle geschwommen und da hattest du sowas noch nicht", sagte Carlos schockiert.

Doch die Jungs merkten nicht, dass sie etwas nass geworden sind. Auch Kendall, James und Carlos fielen zu Boden und hatten Fischflossen statt Beine. Doch nachdem sie einigermaßen wieder trocken waren, kamen ihre Beine wieder zum Vorschein.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DER FLUCH DER MEERJUNGFRAU!", schrie James und rannte panisch weg.

Kendall, Logan und Carlos verdrehten nur leicht die Augen und fingen an nach James zu suchen, bevor sie nach einer Erklärung suchen würden, was mit ihnen geschehen ist.


End file.
